


Pretty in Pink

by Tangerines



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crime Fighting, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerines/pseuds/Tangerines
Summary: They laugh at her pink hair and she laughs when their bodies hit the ground.In which Sakura Haruno does favours for exchanges. It's not the best way to live but she doesn't really have much of a choice.





	1. Italians are Liars

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.

  

      When she was younger, Sakura always imagined her first time in Paris would be romantic. Instead she's in a private room of a club full of strangers and it's anything  _but_ romantic. The French man beside her slid his hand under her skirt and she moved his hand to her chest to distract him from finding the gun strapped to her inner thigh. Sakura placed a kiss on a spot behind his ear as an apology and ignored the stares from envious men and curious women by their sides.

"Mon amour," he said with a chuckle. She smiled nicely, pearly teeth and all. She accepted the glass of whiskey in his hand as she subtly listened to the conversation happening across from her.

"...not until Thursday. They'll bring it to him soon.."

"When do we..."

"Won't answer unless it's from Madara..."

A hand reached to grab her shoulder and Sakura sucked a deep breath to control herself from not flinching. It's another man with a thick Italian accent.

His breath reeked of gin and cigars and Sakura wrinkled her nose. As of now, she was suppose to be an escort. The other girls were nice enough to show her the ropes and the alcohol made it easy enough to play along. The palm of her hands are splayed across his chest and she gave him an inviting smile.

The Italian man leaned in close and tucked a strand behind her ear, "Senju says hello." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Which one?" She said through clenched teeth.

"They like to plant trees. Great hobby of theirs."

Of course, leave it to Hashirama to meddle in her affairs. The problem was, if he was involved then that meant there would be more trouble ahead. It had also meant that her contractor lied to her and more than one person will die tonight.

Sakura smiled even wider, "I don't get your joke."

She grabbed his hand and slipped it under her dress, allowing his fingers to graze across smooth skin and the cold metal of her gun. She leaned in and said,  "If you tell me which room he's in, I'll let you leave this room alive."

The man laughed even harder, "How about I give you something more?"

He tugged at a pink strand that falls out of her updo, "Hashirama's men are everywhere. He's in the middle of a transaction and if something goes wrong, everyone here will be involved in a little shooting accident."

"I can handle it." Sakura grumbled and the man chuckled, "I'm sure you can, but wouldn't you rather leave faster and easier?"

He was right and they both knew it. Sakura wanted to avoid being stuck between a crossfire. She did not want to show up at tomorrow's lunch and explain to Tsunade why she had a bullet through her face or worst, having to explain why she was banned from their favourite club. It would totally ruin drinking night with her shishou.

Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear, "Make it quick."

Faster than she expected, the sounds of gun shots echoed down the hall and Sakura instantly stood up. The other guests in the room screamed in alarm and she takes the moment of hysteria to slip out of the room. She looked at the Italian man in the eyes before disappearing through the door completely. He followed.

It took him awhile to find her through the the halls and behind hidden corners. Bodies crumpled to the ground as bullets fly against glass, walls and flesh. When he did see her, she was no longer the bubbly little hostess he met back in the room. There are blood stains on the straps and hem of her champagne dress, a gun abandoned by her feet and her hands are wrapped around the neck of a dead man. He assumed she was taking his pulse because she stood up with a satisfying smile and wiped the remaining mess on her dress. 

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Before we leave, I need to get something from _him_ ," Sakura said before she bent down to pick up her gun.

The man shrugged, "I got all day."

~

 The sound of distant gunshots and the clinking of Sakura's silver heels was totally ruining the clubbing vibe. A song that Sakura liked but couldn't remember the name was playing and she had difficulties concentrating with all the screaming echoing down the halls. Meanwhile, the Italian man followed her from behind and observed her from a a safe distance. She was kind of a total wild card and he's kind of worried and kind of amused. She hummed along to the tune while trailing her hand along the evergreen wallpaper that seemed to lead them down the long corridor.

Sakura strutted through the door with confidence and flair despite being held at gunpoint. She liked to be a little dramatic with her entrances.

"Is that how you normally greet your guests Hashirama?" she frowned.

Both their eyes connected across the room and Sakura's smile grew wilder. Hashirama was not someone to cross, but Sakura needed to convince him that she's not a threat. She took the glass of gin that hadn't been touched and sat down beside the Senju with ease.

Hashirama waved his hand to dismiss the other men in the room and turned to look at her. Tsunade's apprentice certainly grew in ways that he least expected as his eyes trailed down the slope of her legs. "What can I do for you?"

Sakura rested a hand on his knee and pursed her lips, "I can't give my greetings to an old friend?" He looked at her a little longer before resting his palm against the small of her back.

"Little Sakura, you are playing a dangerous game," he said.

She took another sip and savoured the juniper spice against her tongue. Sakura licked the gin off of her lower lip and Hashirama's eyes traced the movement. Large, warm hands reached for her legs and Sakura found herself sitting on his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulder and their faces were so close she could feel his breath along the slope of her nose. Hashirama angled his face to the side, lips barely touching and Sakura shuddered at his intense stare.

"Why are you really here?"

Sakura traced the edge of his jaw and murmured against his lips, "If I tell you the real reason, would you let me stay?"

He pushed the back of her neck forward and swallowed her whole. Sakura couldn't breath, all she could taste was gin. She doesn't even fight it when he pushed her down. He slid his lips against her neck, trailing them under her chin and along her jaw. Sakura ran her hands across his shoulder, down his chest and slid his coat off.

The door busted open and the both of them flinched at the sudden intrusion. One of Hashirama's men was shouting and Sakura watched the man above her, his face hardened and the lines around his frown deepened. He looked at her one last time before grabbing his coat and leaving. Hashirama was a wealthy man, he could afford many, many coats and losing one or two shouldn't be a big deal. He wouldn't have taken the coat with him unless it was important.

_Containing something important._

Sakura downed the last drop of the alcohol before exiting the private room and out of the club. She found the Italian man waiting for her outside in front of a silver Prius.

"Found what you needed?" He asked her.

Sakura tucked the USB into her bra before opening the car door, "Something, not someone." She sounded a little disappointed.

Tugging the seat belt across her body, Sakura grinned and pointed towards the road, "Let's go Italian boy!"

"Deidara."

"What?" She asked.

Deidara smiled at her, "That's my name," he said in perfect English.

"Wait so you're not Italian? But you had such a thick accent!" Sakura cried out in disbelief. The blond shrugged, "Spent five years in Italy for business and picked up a thing or two there."

Deidara chuckled when she crossed her arms and slumped in the seat. "Now my question is, why should you trust me? For all you know I can kill you."

"I'm more upset that you're not actually Italian." Sakura spat out bitterly.

He turned a corner, "I'm a quarter Italian."

"Doesn't count." She huffed.

The car stopped and he parked on the side near a black condo with tinted windows. The large symmetrical squares reflected back the night but behind those windows Sakura knew better. Deidara's hand slid up her knee and between her thighs, "Accents weren't the only thing I learned in Italy."

"Later, first I need to take care of a rat."

~

The truth was Kabuto resembled a snake more than a rat. You didn't find Kabuto, he finds you and so Sakura settled with sending him a message. She would gladly drill a hole through his head the next time she were to see him.

As always, Sakura enjoyed making an entrance which doesn't come much of a shock to Deidara as he watched her kick down the mahogany doors and aim her gun at the man standing at the centre of the room.

"Let Kabuto know our contract is terminated. He'll know where to find me."

None of them dared pull out their guns on her, they knew all too damn well what she was capable of. What Haruno Sakura was famous for.

"We don't know a Kabuto." The man glared at her.

Sakura took a step closer without lowering her gun. She sat on the edge of the table, "Oh Nathaniel," he flinched at the sound of his name, "-did Kabuto ever mention that I hate liars? I was going to let you off as my messenger but killing you would work the same." 

She flipped her hair and sashayed out the hole where the door was and blew a kiss, "See you in hell."

By the time Sakura and Deidara bolted out the building and into the car, the lobby exploded and dismantled the entire building. Ultimately, it collapsed into a heap of dust, steel and fire.

Sakura planned everything ahead of time, it was a hell lot easier than she thought it would be. Especially when she knew someone who efficiently handled explosives so well.

"I'll take you up on those Italian lessons you offered earlier," she said to Deidara. He squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Tonight they are lovers and tomorrow they are strangers.

 


	2. AK-47 and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the perfect accessory to wear for a formal event?  
> A gun according to Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I totally mixed up my tenses (past and present)

 

_Three weeks earlier_

    Haruno Sakura traced the edge of her mug, coffee now cold and forgotten. Her eyes flickered to the restaurant entrance every so often, scanning for a familiar face. Two hours had already passed and Sakura was annoyed at the pity glances from customers and servers alike. One even offered her a free meal but Sakura firmly rejected it. The door jingled and she felt a tall presence in front of her.

"Wow, you're pretty early. I was convinced you wouldn't show up for another two hours." Sakura did not look up from her mug. 

"Bah, you know how it is. My friend's dad's mother's uncle's goldfish-"

"Oh shut it, Kakashi. Did you bring me my present?" Sakura asked excitedly. He pulled a large envelope and slid it across the table, he tried not to smile when Sakura squealed in delight.

She ripped open the seal and scanned the contents in the paper with a grin, "How thoughtful of you."

Kakashi shrugged, he watched her reaction instead. Sometimes that was the best way to approach the Haruno. Over the years he learned that Sakura was unpredictable which either meant she had a few loose screws herself or she picked up a thing or two from Naruto.

"I got you a little gift as well," she jingled a key in front of his face and proceeded to drag him out the door to show off the bright red motorcycle. Sakura threw her arms in the air with a very enthusiastic, "Ta-da!"

Kakashi raised a brow, "This looks like it's more of a gift for you." Sakura rolled her eyes and moved past him to sit in the front. She patted the seat behind her, "We can share," she stated as if that was suppose to be obvious.

"So did you steal this or did someone give it to you?"

"Does it count if someone stole it and then gave it me?" He could hear the giddy in her voice as she twisted the handles. Kakashi was starting to think that he was getting a little too old for this as he wraps his arms around her waist.

~

      Sakura pulled a pair of sunglasses from the pocket of her coat and puts it on, she turned on her phone and made her way to the reception table.

"How can you do this to me?" Sakura shouted, startling the short lady behind the desk.

Kakashi watched in amusement as Sakura exaggerated her fake argument over the phone, she 'hung' up and rubbed her temple. Then she slammed her hand against the table and burst into tears. "Can you believe it? I booked a bridal suite for my husband and I for our honeymoon and my sister decides to cancel the reservation under my name. She's against the whole marriage because she's always been angry at me. I don't understand why she hates me so much."

The lady-Margo as stated in silver lettering across her name tag, flipped through her books frantically. "Miss please calm down, I can h-help you find a solution. If you could give me your name."

"Saito Yuki." Sakura answered through hiccups and breaths.

It took her a couple minutes before Margo picked up the phone. There's a series of nods and frowns and plenty of, "Yes no," before she turned to Sakura again but this time with a bright smile.

"You may access the room with this, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I do hope the best between you and your sister Mrs. Saito. Have a wonderful stay at the Imperial." Margo bowed her head.

Nodding her head, Sakura grabbing the card off the table and tugged Kakashi inside the elevator, "Come on Mr.Saito," she chuckled.

By the time they explored the lobby and the halls leading to their room, Sakura kicked her shoes off and jumped on the bed, her arms spreading out like an eagle and her legs dangling off the edge. The pale grey walls is calming and the miniature crystal chandelier glows so softly that it almost lulls her to sleep. Kakashi locked the door and glided to the mini fridge to grab a box of apple juice for himself of course. He lifted Sakura's legs away from the edge of the bed and sat beside her. They're quiet for a few moments, Sakura fell asleep and Kakashi counted every breath she takes. She's been around plenty of creeps long enough that she doesn't find it weird at all and Kakashi is just a different story altogether.

He let her rest for a few minutes before tapping her awake: "Nap time's over."

Sakura scowled, her eyes still closed and grumbled, "One more hour..."

"We need to leave in two."

She rolled over on her stomach, her face against the pillow and ignored the knock at the door. Kakashi's eyes darted towards the entrance and said, "Are we expecting anyone?"

"Only if they're wearing all black," answered Sakura.

True to her words, Kakashi swung the door open to reveal a man shorter than him in a slender black top that exposed his midriff. The man in question had a giant box on wheels behind him and was completely unbothered by the fact that Kakashi was glaring at him. He stepped inside the room without another word and made his way to the wine bottle beside Sakura.

Popping it open, he poured himself two glasses and said, "Rise and shine, Ugly," -and takes another sip before swiftly dodging a pillow. Sakura reached over to grab the second glass in his hand but Sai had already begun walking away.

"They're both for me," he placed them far away from her and moved to unlock the box.

"Bitch."

Sai pulled out a metal box: "What's the occasion?" he asked monotonously.

"Formal. Ino said you wouldn't be here for another hour."

"I come and go whenever I want." He opened up multiple compartments of the box to reveal an entire wardrobe filled with silk dresses and expensive jewellery. He gestured for her to sit on a chair and tapped the back of the seat, "Sit down. I gotta make you un-ugly in two hours and I need as much time as I can get."

~

    "No." Sakura hissed as she bared her teeth at Sai. She knew him and Ino collaborated on the wardrobe choices which clearly said 'skank' all over. She was going to kill the blonde. Every single one of the dresses were custom made, each one a unique style with very, very little fabric. Some were even transparent and Sakura threatened to burn the dress and the hotel down if Sai made her wear it.

The Haruno was used to skimpy outfits and prancing around naked but she didn't want to do it at a private party where she knew certain people would attend. It was going to spell disaster and chaos, especially when she had an idea of who the guest of honour would be. Sakura spent five years avoiding Uchiha Madara and she'd like to spent another ten years or so doing just that, thank you very much.

In the end, she settled for a white gown with a long slit on the side that quite literally revealed everything for anyone who dared to look. Sakura held the mask in her hands, she knew that it wasn't enough to hide her identity from the Uchiha despite their encounter five years prior. She grabbed a strand of her hair and turned to Sai to say, "What do you think about blonde?"

He folded his arms and took a long look at her before scrambling to grab materials. They had half an hour to do it right and he was going to make it happen. A part of him understood why she felt desperate enough to hide her distinct hair colour, but Sai didn't want to pry any further. It's an unspoken rule between them established back when they used to go on missions together, when he used to be in ROOT. Another part of him had also always respected Sakura and her boundaries. The trust between them only exists because they haven't intentionally tried to kill each other yet. It's just an excuse though, the reality was that Sai just didn't want to admit that he gained some sort of protectiveness for the Haruno.

"Wow, if you weren't such a bitch, I'd marry you." Sai whistled.

Sakura glared at him before applying another layer of thick, red lipstick. "Of course, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're gay." He gave her a closed eye smile and she had to remind herself not to get too violent and risk ruining her dress.

Sai took her hand and wrapped it around the crook of is elbow and pulled her out of the room and towards the elevator. "Come on, Kakashi is waiting downstairs and I need to get home and put on a face mask. Dealing with you gives me stress lines."

~

Things were always the same for Madara, attend an extravagant private event, dress impeccably, finish a deal and kill someone. He was starting to get bored and that itself was driving him mad (but he's always been kind of crazy to begin with). His business partners would offer him their wives and daughters but they were all the same, polite smiles, quiet voices and ultimately useless to him. So when a ghost from his past shows up, Madara couldn't help but get a little bit more excited than usual.

He watched her from across the room; she's covered in a shimmering, lace dress in all white that opens a long slit along her leg. The back of the dress is completely open and he sees the dip of her spine and the dimples on her back, it drives him crazy because he remembers the shape of her body, every mole, every spot of skin  explored by his hands and his lips five years ago.

He missed seeing her in shades of red and pink and he chuckled that she would go so far as to wear a blonde wig thrown in an intricate up-do to hide from him. He handed some papers to his assistant in a bright orange mask and left the small gathering. Perhaps it was time to revisit the past.

"Good evening" he approached the group of ladies and tried not to smile when he sees her flinch at the sound of his voice. The ladies suddenly turn their attention to him but she's still too focused on burning a hole through the ground. A brunette latched herself on his arm and sighed, "Madara-sama how do you do?"

He flashed a smile, "Wonders, who is your new friend?"

"Oh that's Lillian, she's a charming little bird. You'd like her." She gushed against his ear.

 _"Lillian."_ he mouthed, like a sacred prayer. How ironic, another flower.

The brunette nodded to the other girls and they all divert their attention to the dessert table, leaving Lillian and Madara alone. Cursing under her breath, _Lillian_ forced a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "I don't mean to be so forward, but what do you want from me?"

It's been half a decade and he still missed the way her lips would curl at the edge whenever she held back a snarky remark. He rested a hand on the small of her back and guided her across the room. His thumb rubbed slow circles against the satin fabric. How much longer will she keep playing this game?

Sakura tried her very best not to break his nose. She clenched the glass of champagne in her hand and smiled gently as _Lillian_ should and followed him, Kakashi should be fine on his own for a couple minutes. Eventually they leave the ballroom and Sakura walked through an unfamiliar room. It's an art gallery she realized when she saw the privately owned paintings on the walls, Sai would have been psyched if he saw all of these.

She rolled her eyes, "Wealthy people..."

Madara looked up at a particular piece, he was so focused on the canvas that it felt like Sakura wasn't even in the room with him. She followed his line of gaze and the world stopped, for her at least. It's a massive painting of a cherry blossom, the exact one that he framed in their shared apartment 5 years ago. _He knows._

 ~~~~~~It's just a coincidence.~~

Taking a step towards the canvas, Sakura traced the petals with her fingers and looked back at him. He's staring at her this time, _the real Sakura._ It's the same look he gave her when she threatened him with a gun. The same look before she pulled the trigger and missed because 19-year old Sakura had never killed a person yet, and it's the last look she saw on his face before she left him bleeding on their kitchen floor.

"Why?" he asked her. Madara had never been so unsure of himself, his arrogance stripped away and leaving behind a small, faint voice with questions that even she can't answer.

Sakura rested her palms against his abdomen and said, "I'm sorry." 

"For shooting me or for leaving?"

"I had to leave, Madara. You were ready to hand the world to me on a silver platter. It would have compromised my entire mission! Do you even understand how dangerous it would have been?" She withdrew her hand and kept it at her sides, fists clenched and nails digging inside her palms.

The Uchiha grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her arm upwards and her body towards him. Madara towered above her and in that moment Sakura seemed so small and so fragile. He squeezed tighter when she struggled.

Sakura grimaced,"Let...go of me..."

Madara slipped his fingers behind her neck, caressing the strands of hair that had fallen from her updo.

"If I let go now, I might never see you again."

In that moment, her chest ached and the lump in her throat felt bigger. It was getting harder and harder to admit that at one point she really did love him and that a part her will always yearned for him no matter how toxic it was. Leaving Madara was the best choice she had ever made, Sakura had no intentions of ever going back.

What surprised him next wasn't the fact that she leaned in to kiss him or how her arms reached for his shoulders, or how her legs wrapped around his waist. It wasn't the way she desperately tore the pins and tossed the wig off, it most definitely wasn't the way she allowed him to slip the dress off her body and lay her on top of the marble table. It was the good bye. It was the desperation and the urgency and it was messy in every sort of way because it was _them_. This wasn't romantic at all, Sakura's sweaty back awkwardly bent across the cold, hard marble surface and Madara roughly thrusting between her thighs. Their breaths unstable and their hearts joined together by a rhythmic beating of panic and exhilaration.

He rested his forehead on hers and memorized what might be the last time he would ever see her. Tomorrow he would pretend that they are strangers, that he didn't spend five years looking for her and he would forget the feel of her lips. 

Sakura buttoned his shirt while Madara helped her into her dress. They went their separate ways, they each had a job to do and a fight to end. The familiar sounds of faint gunshots and broken glass reminded her why she was really here. Her client wanted her to go along and help him search for his long lost friend, Uchiha Obito. There were distant rumours of the sudden appearance of the missing Uchiha and Kakashi was present to debunk said rumours. A part of him wants it to be just mindless gossip so that his friend can stay dead, yet a small part of him believes that Obito was still alive.

She made a quick trip to the coat rooms and snatched her brief case from off the shelf. Sai always said accessorizing was trendy and Sakura fully took advantage of that. Upon entering the room, Sakura spotted Kakashi fighting against the orange masked man amongst the chaos. The dress she wears is studded with diamonds that'll hurt their eyes, but the bullet through their heads will hurt more. 

Sakura held the assault rifle against her shoulder, "Hello boys."

Her job was to keep anyone from interfering and so she fired away, it's not like she'd have to pay property damage when everyone was dead, right?

Nobody else bothered to stay, Madara was nowhere to be found and only a few of his men were still around. Kakashi didn't look too good and Sakura was afraid he might die if you continued to hesitate. She was under strict orders not to kill the masked-man, but she was left with very little choice the way things were looking. She aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, when nothing came out she cursed under her breath. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do and so Sakura settled with throwing the entire gun at the man. Sakura's brain worked a little differently after some wine and really rough sex, like seriously she was already feeling the back pains.

The flying gun certainly caught the man off guard and made a crack in his mask. Kakashi took advantage of the situation and decided that the next best course of action was to _throw himself_ at the man. Maybe Naruto rubbed off them too often.

He tore off the mask off the man beneath him and despite all the doubts, nothing could prepare him for the mismatching eyes and the giant scar.

"Been awhile, Bakakashi."

The boy from his childhood aged, Obito looked worn out and years of stress showed up like lines on his forehead and wrinkles around his mouth when he smiled. The two bright, dark eyes that Kakashi had grown so familiar with were replaced by a single glass eye. His smooth skin was marred by deep scars etched into his flesh and Kakashi knew it was his fault Obito had these injuries.

"We can talk another time, I think I broke my wrist." Obito groaned.

"You broke two ribs as well actually." Sakura accessed from afar.

Kakashi nodded, he waited beside the Uchiha until the ambulance arrived and promised to visit him first thing in the morning. The reunion wasn't as emotional as he thought it would be, perhaps it was because they were both older and much different than they used to be. Two grown adults with their own responsibilities.

He gripped Obito's hand tightly and smiled underneath his mask. Although it had been years, the Uchiha still recognized his old teammate's facial expression. Even though it was less than a quarter of his face. "I'll see you soon," he said.

~

Sakura stood beside Kakashi as they watched the ambulance disappear. They were both a mess, Kakashi needing some bandages for his cuts and Sakura a bath and some sleep.

They ordered a cab back to the hotel and despite how 'lame' of a transportation and how 'totally not badass' the exit was, Kakashi chuckled when an exhausted Sakura passed out against his shoulder.

She woke up in time and the two made their way back to the ~~stolen~~ hotel room. Sakura applied ointment and wrapped his wounds up then ran a quick bath for herself. She stepped out the bathroom in a white robe and found Kakashi in bed with a book.

"So what do I owe you now?" He asked her. Sakura didn't do things for free, there was always a payment for everything.

Sakura poured herself a cup of whiskey, "You can offer me three things, information, money or sex. I get to pick."

He closed the book and placed it on the bedside table, "And what'll it be, sweetheart?"

She cocked her head back to finish the glass before slamming it down. Sakura made an exaggerated thinking face afterwards, her eyes looking up and her fingers under her chin. "How about some really awesome sex on a nice comfy bed?"

Sakura really just needed an outlet to release everything she'd been feeling, she needed to forget the way Madara touched her and if Ino's big mouth was right and Kakashi was really more than just a self-proclaimed Sex God, then she was willing to give it a chance.

Before he had a chance to reply, Sakura's phone rang. It was from an unknown number but she recognized the last four digits. Yakushi Kabuto always had a new cellphone and a new number but for some reason he always kept the same last four digits. She only knew this thanks to the files Kakashi gave her this morning.

Hesitantly, she picked it up. Nothing ever came out well when Kabuto was involved but Sakura needed to bone somebody and she didn't want to deal with the bastard later.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno here make it quick I'd like to be fucked hard tonight." She chirped when she picked up. The man on the other line tensed a bit, but continued to speak anyway.

"I'd like to acquire your services. Meet me at the Sound tomorrow night, 7pm sharp. I might tell you what I know about Naruto's whereabouts if you're early."

Sakura stared hard and long out the window, "Fine." She hung up the call and threw her cell phone somewhere, she didn't bother looking to see where it landed. Her hands touched the duvet covers and suddenly Sakura was crawling towards Kakashi.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged, "Orochimaru's boyfriend."

She untied the robe and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Alright pretty boy, fuck me deep into the mattress tonight."

Hatake Kakashi was certainly ready to oblige, it's been years since Sakura had been considered his student so technically this wasn't illegal. He's always fancied the Haruno and a chance like this was hard to pass up.

The phone lit up again from under the drawer but Sakura was already far too gone to notice.

_I buried the key to the vault under the tree, I'm giving it to you. - Madara._

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol when you can't decide who to pair Sakura with so you just throw in multisak just cause. I don't think there will be an end game pairing, this Sakura doesn't really like to commit to anyone but herself.


End file.
